Never grow up
by rosalina2123
Summary: Series of one shot's where the Banks children are being care for by Mary Poppins,Aunt Jane and others,after the loss of their mother. Your little hands wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight To you, everything's funny You got nothing to regret I'd give al
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand on my tearstained cheek causes me to look up as I realize it's Mary Poppins and I relax."It's alright dear one,I'll get you cleaned up and you'll be right as rain Georgie"she murmurs softly rummaging through the first aid kit,to get rubbing alcohol and a band aid. I fell in the park,scraped up my knee,gave me a scare,caused me to start crying. John and Annabelle comforted me,she did too,they got me back to the house,and she took me upstairs to the bathroom,to clean me up,she had them stay out in the nursery,no reason to have them in here. She gets out the rubbing alcohol and band aid,and sets it on the counter beside me,I know what's coming,mother has done this for us before when she was alive. "This will sting a bit dear,can you be a brave boy for me"she murmurs softly looking into my blue eyes for comfirmation,"I think I can"I murmur sniffling, "good,there we go"she murmurs pouring a little of rubbing alcohol on a rag,then pressing it against my knee. I hiss,wincing at how much it stings,but then it's over,and she's putting a plaster on my knee,then she does the same with my hand,then she's done.

"There we go dear one,all done,now I think it's time for a nap little one"she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead like mother used to do. I know she's right,I'm starting to feel really sleepy,it's midafternoon,so it's about my normal nap time. "Ok Mary Poppins"I murmur softly as I let her wipe my face with a clean wet rag,wiping off sticky tears,then letting her pick me up,like mother used to do,and I lay my head against her shoulder. She carries me to bed,pulling the covers down,then she sets me down,gets me comfortable,then tucks me in. "Is he alright Mary Poppins"he asks coming over to me,Annabelle is in the window seat reading, being quiet, "yes John dear,he's alright,he just needs to take a nap,he's tired,now I suggest you do something quiet for a little while,let him sleep"she murmurs brushing my hair out of my face,stroking my cheek,exactly like mother used to do. "Yes Mary Poppins"he murmurs squeezing my hand,then grabbing a book and sitting down on his bed. "Get some sleep dear one,I'll wake you in an hour and a half"she murmurs kissing me on the forehead,then she gets up to leave. She lets them know that she'll be downstairs if we need anything,otherwise she'll be back up in an hour and a half,to get us ready for dinner,then she leaves the room,closing the door softly behind her. Before I know it I'm falling asleep,tired from crying,I'm just happy she's here,and Aunt Jane is here,they're not mother,but they try, and it's comforting having someone to take care of things like this as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The feeling of a cool hand on my cheek causes me to stir as I realize it's just Mary poppins and I relax. I've been real sick all night,been up coughing, I've had a pesky cough for the last few days and I took a turn for the worse tonight. I spiked a fever a few hours ago,and been coughing off and on,I had a spell earlier that was scary,I felt like I couldn't breathe for a few minutes. I know father and Aunt Jane have been debating whether or not to call the doctor, part of them wants to,but with this storm being the way it is,it would be hard to get someone out here. I'm currently in the chair with her in the nursery,laying against her,like I used to do with mother,seeking comfort however I can get it. "Easy dear one, it's alright Georgie, you still have quite the fever, your father called for the doctor a bit ago,and the doctor's here now, let's get you back to bed alright"she murmurs carding a cool hand through my hair softly.

"OK Mary Poppins"I murmur softly as I feel her shift and she gets up,picking me up in her arms,and I lay my head against her shoulder. She carries me to the bed gently,then lays me down,and tucks me in under the covers. About this time I see the glass doors open,and father comes in with the doctor,someone I've never seen before. He introduces himself as as he comes over and sits on the edge of bed,where Mary Poppins was previously. I let him examine me,he gives me a general look over,then he listens to my heart,then has me sit up so he can listen to my lungs. "I need you to take a deep breath in for me alright Georgie, there we go,and let it out"he murmurs as I do so and I start coughing yet again,I'm getting tired of coughing all the time. "OK your doing good, it sounds like you may have a touch of pneumonia, it's treatable though my boy, you'll need lots of rest,cough syrup,and we'll need to keep an eye on that fever,a cool bath should bring it down"he murmurs softly placing a thermometer in my mouth. After a few minutes he checks it and he notes it on a peice of paper,103 in his cursive hand writing. After this he gets up to leave,so father comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek,and whispered words to get some rest,then he leaves with the doctor,leaving just me and Mary Poppins again. I let her tuck me in,then she grabs a wet cloth and lays it against my forehead,kissing me gently on the cheek. "Get some rest little one,I'll be here alright"she murmurs softly as I nod.

Before I know it I'm dozing off into dreamland, knowing I'm safe and sound, and they'll take good care of me,it won't be the same as when mother was alive,but they'll still take care of me none the less.


End file.
